Jeju (Doomsday Report)
제주도 ( ) 济州自治省 ( ) |Flag = Flag of Jejudo.svg.png |Name = Jeju |status = Autonomous province of the Korean Union |Nickname = The Gateway to Korea (official), The Foreign Isle |Motto = 투쟁의 협력 ( : Co-operation in Strife) |official_languages = | | }} |Demonym = Jejuan(s) |largest_city = capital |capital = Jeju City |AreaRank = 13th |TotalAreaKS = 714 |TotalArea = 1.849 |2010Pop = 514.736 (2015) |2010Density = 278.386 |HighestPoint = |HighestElevKS = 6,400 |HighestElev = 1,950 |admission_date = 1986 |admission_order = 13th |governor = Kim Daniel-il |deputy = Ruan Lingyu |Legislature = Jeju Provincial Legislature ( ) |Upperhouse = None |Lowerhouse = None |time_zone = |PostalAbbreviation = JE |TradAbbreviation = JJ, JP }}This template is temporary until a better one is found/created. 14:29, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Jeju is the southernmost province of the Korean Union, located on the island of Jeju in the Korean Straits. The capital of Jeju is . Admitted into the Korean Union on August 5, 1986, it is the 13th province in order of admission to the Korean Union. It is the only second-level administrative unit region to not have only Korean as its official language. Jeju has a naval border with Jeolla to the north and with Japan to the east and northeast. It's the most open province to the outside world, mostly due to the multicultural population and it's autonomy allowing more extensive trade. Jeju is the warmest province of Korea. The island is of volcanic origin and is centered around it's highest peak and volcano, Hallasan. The province has a mountainous core and a hilly ring on the coastline. It has some of the most beautiful coastlines in Asia, hence why it has attracted many visitors in the years after 1999. Prior to WWIII, Jeju was inhabited by a subgroup of Koreans speaking a dialect of Korean. Beforehand, the island was part of Japan along with the rest of Korea. After the Second World War, a leftist uprising was beaten down brutally in 1948, with 27.000 people being killed out of a population of 300.000. After the war, Jeju was occupied by Chinese refugees arriving on boats. This lead to a massive famine as the island fell into anarchy and the province fell into chaos. The American Forces of Korea, a band of American soldiers surviving the war, as well as refugees from Japan, invaded the island, contracted by the Korean government, which was too busy dealing with the lawless Chinese border. After bloody battles, during which a large part of the island's population died, the island was settled by the American troopers as well as Chinese and Korean refugees from the north. The province is involved in progressive politics, being the most open-minded and liberal in Korea. In the present-day, Jeju is the hotspot for trade between Korea and the rest of the world, much to the chagrin of the Korean government. It has also been a hotspot for anti-nationalist groups and Chinese rights activists, which is considered somewhat problematic by the central government in Kaesong, but ignored due to a need for protection against a potentially revaunchist Japan. Etymology The name "Jeju" was first documented during the Goryeo dynasty, after the annexation of the Kingdom of Tamna, located on the island, was conquered by Goryeo. During the reign of of Goryeo, Tamna was renamed "Jeju" which means "province across the sea". When the province was reinstated in 1986, there were questions whether to adopt a new name for the island, with proposals ranging from Eden, Tian and New America. However, at the insistence of the Korean government, the name Jeju was kept. Nicknames The official nickname is "The Gateway to Korea". The nickname highlights the fact that the province is the most open to the outside world and receives the bulk of trade from the ANZC and Singapore and that the province remains the most diverse province in the entirety of the Korean Union. "The Foreign Island" is a derogatory nickname given to the island by Korean nationalists, who consider Jeju to be more foreign than Korean and disconsider the island's Chinese popultion. Other nicknames for the province include "New Hawaii", "Tamna" and "New Taiwan". The official provincial motto is : "투쟁의 협력", which means "Co-operation in Strife". It represents the banding together of the Chinese refugees, Korean relocatees and American soldiers between 1986 and 1999. Geography Overview Jeju is located south of the Korean peninsula. It shares a maritime border with the province of Jeolla and Japan. With a total area of 1,849 square kilometers (714 sq mi), Jeju is larger than the Åland Islands, but slightly smaller than the Red Sands Emirate. It is the smallest province of the Korean Union. , at 1,950 m (6,400 ft) is the highest point on the island. Topography and terrain The island is of volcanic origin and consists mainly of basalt. The largest mountain of the former South Korea, Hallasan, is located there. The island measures approximately 73 kilometres (45 mi) across, east to west, and 41 kilometres (25 mi) from north to south Climate Jeju has a humid subtropical climate (Cfa), making it warmer than that of the rest of South Korea. Four distinct seasons are experienced on Jeju; winters are cool and dry while summers are hot, humid, and sometimes rainy. The temperature rarely falls below 0°C and as such is a prime hotspot for the renewed summer tourism industry. History Pre-War Because of the relative isolation of the island, the people of Jeju had developed a culture and language that are distinct from those of mainland Korea. Jeju is home to thousands of local legends. Perhaps the most distinct cultural artifact is the ubiquitous dol hareubang ("stone grandfather") carved from a block of basalt. Jejuans were also considered for a long time to be foreigners and not allowed to set foot on the Korean mainland. Another distinct aspect of Jeju was the matriarchal family structure, found especially in Udo and Mara, but also present in the rest of the province. The best-known example of this was found among the haenyeo ("sea women"), who were often the heads of families, because they controlled the income. They earned their living from free diving, often all year round in quite cold water, without scuba gear, in order to harvest abalones, conches, and a myriad of other marine products. It is thought that women are better at spending all day deep-water diving because they resist cold better. In the early 1960s, 21% of women on the island were free divers, providing 60% of the island's fisheries revenue. However, because of rapid economic development and modernization, the practice was losing ground on the island. Post-War The island was not hit directly by nuclear war and was far away from any nuclear attack, and as such, the island was left isolated. EMP lightly affected the island, and this was noticed, but nobody knew the full scale of the attack, as contact to Seoul was lost immediately. Ships were immediately sent to Busan in order to find out what had happened. In Busan, the Jejuan envoy learned that nuclear attack had occured, and that North and South Korea started fighting each other. In the following days, the island began receiving a massive number of refugees from China, mostly from Shandong and Jiangsu. The local government was initially welcoming the Chinese refugees, but as refugees began to numbers in the thousands, the government began losing control of the situation, as it was unable to cope with the massive influx of Chinese people. When the governor tried to implement a no-immigration policy, but the island was ultimately swarmed by Chinese. Due to lacking fuel and agriculture, people began starving on the island, although this wasn't as bad as in other Korean provinces because of the fishing culture of the haenyeo. But as more refugees began landing on Jeju, the situation became more dire, until the Chinese and Koreans fought, leaving the island leaderless and lawless. A small amount of fishermen and fisherwomen escaped with their vessels to Busan, leaving the islands in an even more critical situation, The leaders of the newly-united Korea created a military district, although it couldn't send any troops due to Chinese refugees from Manchuria in the North. From what the surviving natives and Chinese recount, several warlords rose out of Jeju City and Seogwipo, with one warlord out of Seogwipo conquering the entire island at one point in April of 1984. He was assassinated in December of 1984 by Chinese marauders, and the entire island fell into anarchy again, after this warlord, reputedly a former police chief, died. He had implemented plans to structure agriculture and create a stable situation by organizing a militia to defend the island, He also had come in contact with authorities in Busan via ham radio. The situation was dire, and it came to be that of the original inhabitants of the island, more than half had perished between October of 1983 and July of 1985. Invasion by the AFoK and Stabilization The AFoK (American Forced of Korea) were founded by American soldiers surviving around the DMZ in South Korea on the 21 November of 1983 after the Koreas united into the Korean Union. These were American forces who felt ostracized by their now allies, even though they weren't much discriminated against by either former North Koreans or South Koreans. In 1984, thousands of military men from Japan arrived in Korea and joined the AFoK. The forces continued to help the North regain it's ground and after negotiations with the Korean government, they were contracted in July of 1985 to send an expedition to regain Jeju, in exchange for letting the American troops settle on the island. A bloody war ensued, in which many marauders and warlords, American troops and locals died. In total, only a quarter of the original population of Jeju survived this bloody conflict. The main conflict happened in Jeju City, which took two months to retake from the gangs that rose up there. The AFoK started to rebuild the islands entirely, with funding from the Korean Union, using forced labour by Chinese. The Americans protested, and helped rebuild the island as well. The island was rebuilt approximately in 1986, when it was allowed to become a province in it's own right, under the control of the leader of the AFoK. He decreed that Koreans, Americans and Chinese alike are citizens, and as such all got equal rights. As such, the Chinese used in forced labour stayed on Jeju, and resettling by Koreans stranded from the north and former Jeju residents started. Due to this, cultural integration resulted into an amalgam of Korean, American and Chinese culture on the island, which led mainland Korea to see it with suspicion. The Americans' will for their new home was tested in 1991, when a former American submarine, the USS Benjamin Franklin, arrived on Jeju Island in 1991. The submarine offered to anyone that wished to return to Australia, where the American Provisional Adminstration was set up. Due to the fact that many of the Americans intermarried with the Chinese and Koreans, however, only a few agreed. Most Americans stayed and continued to live on the island. Forced Autonomy and Onwards After contact was established, the government in the Korean Union realized that extensive contact wiht Jeju meant an outside influence. As such, the government stepped in to limit ship travel between Jeju and Jeolla and Busan. In time, people from Jeju had to apply for a certain permit to enter the rest of Korea. This was protested by the APA and ANZC, which subsequently refused to trade with other cities within Korea, turning the island into a commercial paradise. The Port of Jeju was invested in and subsequently became the largest in all Korea. This forced the government to allow more travel to Jeju. An accord was reached, by which Jeju was allowed as much autonomy as the cities themselves, and was given control over their own economy. Access to Jeju was still limited from both sides, but Jejuans would get free permits to work and study in Korea if they apply. This included American and Chinese Jejuans. When the country became a democracy, the island elected an American governor, William John Saunders (later known as Saunders William-John), who was aligned with a local party, the Jeju Autonomy Front. Subsequently, this became the largest party in Jeju, and has always been the party of the elected representative of Jeju in the national parliament. The province subsequently expanded it's port and shipping, and dealed with most imports to Korea. After an attack by a Korean youth on two elderly Chinese, the local government stepped in to make the province more equal, codifying hate crime as an offense and making Chinese and English an official language. This was considered a controversy in Korea, but the government could do nothing to stop the move, as Jeju gained much autonomy and the government was unwilling to provoke Jeju into declaring independence, sure that the ANZC would be ready to help it become independent. In recent years, Jeju has become a haven for Chinese citizens of Korea from urban areas such as Busan, where they become stowaways on ferries and cargo ships heading to Jeju. Jejuan authorities are usually helpful in these situations, but the Korean government is known to step in and deport such a person back to either their place of origin in Korea or to the Korean border zone, where Chinese refugees congregate. Due to the rise of Busan as a major port as well as industrial zone, Jeju has had strong competition and is currently more supported by investors in Singapore and the ANZC. The election of Ruan Lingyu, a female nominee of the Chinese Justice Party, as Lieutenant Governor of Jeju was again received somewhat negatively in Korea, who see a Chinese in Korean leadership as dangerous and unpatriotic. Demographics The newest census officially recorded a population of 514,736 people in the Inland Empire. This includes and an increase due to net migration from other Korean provinces. Jeju's primary source of population growth has generally been births on the island, but also immigration of specialists from the ANZC and Chinese refugees, who even today manage to find their way to Jeju in small numbers. Mainland Koreans who get permits to set foot on Jeju (which is considered by some to be desirable due to economic standards) are also a factor in the speedy population recovery of Jeju. The island has been historically the fastest-regrowing region in Korea, but this has dramatically slowed down as mainland cities in Korea such as Busan, Ulsan, Daegu and Kaesong have been dramatically improving economically. Jeju has been consistently ranked by both WCRB and WHO as the best place to live in the Korean Union, although this has been denied in Korea itself. According to an interviewed 'mainland' Korean, the island cannot be considered truly part of Korea due to it's culture being different from the rest of Korea, and the anonymous source pointed to centers of industry on the mainland such as Busan and Ulsan as the best places to live in Korea. The man also pointed out that the island's acceptance of Chinese in it's society cannot mean a good standard of living, pointing out the relationship between hardships and crime with the Chinese refugees of Korea. Jeju's largest and most important cities are it's two main cities: Jeju City and Seogwipo. Other communities of note on the island are Udo, Gimyeong, Seongsan and Hallim. Ethnic and ancestral makeup According to the latest Korean census, the 2015 ethnic makeup of Jeju was as follows according to self-identification. *56.8% (292,360) *33.4% (171,802) *5.5% (28,291) *3.0% (15,431) *1.3% Other (6,687) By race, an overwhelming 90.2% are East Asian, while 5.5% were mixed race and 4.3% were either Caucasian (3.9%) or of colour (Black or Hispanic) (0.4%). Koreans make up the majority of those who are identified as East Asians, accounting for nearly 65% of all respondents as full or partial ancestry. About a third of Jeju's Chinese were born on Jeju, with the vast majority being born in mainland Korea or in China itself. Only about a quarter of the Korean population has partial or full ancestry from the original population of Jeju pre-WW3. Most of the white, black, Latino and Hapa population is of American descent, descending from the military personnel stationed in both South Korea and Japan prior to the war. These influenced Jeju culturally with more American values, giving it an unique blend. The military rule of the American Forces of Korea until democratization in 1999 is also a factor in the prominence of the white and Hapa Americanized population. Religion About 70% of Jeju residents identify themselves as Christian with 43% as Protestant (Korean Presbyterianism and Jeju Evangelicalism), 12% Catholic, 5% of other denomination. The Korean Ministry of Culture's 2012 Religious and Spiritual Data in the Korean Union Report indicated that the largest religious Christian denomination by number of adherents is the Korean Presbyterian Church, affiliated with the Archdiocese of Busan. The next largest churches are the Jeju Evangelical Community, Roman Catholics, Methodists, Baptists and Mormons. The next largest group are the irreligious (which includes atheists, agnostics, antitheists, and apatheists) who comprise 15.1% of the population. The largest non-Christian religion is Buddhism at 13%, most following the Seon form of Buddhism, most specifically the one expressed by the Taego group before the war, as well as doctrines of Chinese Buddhism. Old religions like Wuism, Sindoism and Korean Confucianism are stil practiced on Jeju, with 10.9% of the population still follows the practices, mostly Chinese and native Jejuans. Most Jejuans do not take religion very seriously, with only 44% claiming to be fully religious in every aspect. This figure is very high among Korean Presbyterians and Methodists, but lower for Catholics, Evangelicals and Buddhists. Jeju, like most of the Korean Union's southern provinces, has suffered problems with radical Protestants destroying and harassing Catholic, Buddhist, Chinese and Korean Shamanist and Jeju Evangelical members and vandalizing Buddhist temples. Unlike most provinces on the mainland, though, Jeju has condemned such attacks and the provincial governments is taking a stance against radical action on the island, religious or ethnic. Language The official languages of the autonomous province are Korean, Chinese and English. This makes Jeju the only province within the Korean Union to recognize languages other than Korean as official languages. Still, Korean is the main language of the province, even if the influence of Chinese has diversified the spectrum a bit. English has also slowly started to replace Korean as the main communication language on the island. Most of the population, arounf 58.8%, spoke primarily Korean at home, 33.5% spoke primarily Chinese and 6.2% spoke primarily English at home. Other languages spoken on the island are Japanese, Tagalog and Malay, spoken primarily by a fracture of the Hapa community or by the diverse foreigner populations, respectively. Jeju is the most linguistically diverse province in the country, and is home to over 30 languages. Many different varieties of Chinese are spoken among Jeju's Chinese commiunity, with Wu and Mandarin Chinese of the Jianghuai, Jiaoliao, Jilu and Zhongyuan varieties being the most widespread on the island. Culture Jeju's culture has divereged immensely from standard Korean culture during the crisis years due to American and Chinese influence in the region, giving it a more multi-cultural influence. In addition, it is the Korean province most influenced by foreign nations such as the Philippines, Singapore and the Australia-New Zealand Commonwealth. The province's association with international trade and seafood have also contributed to the culture and understanding of the province. An ideal location for Koreans and Chinese alike, Jeju is often portrayed as a land for opportunity and freedom from the confines of standard Korean society. It is also pejoratively seen as a province filled with "toxic Chinese influence and dangerous outside activity" and accused of having destroyed pre-Doomsday Jejuan and Korean culture in the area. Home to the Hallasan, volcanic lava tubes and many beaches, Jeju is a major tourist destination in the re-emerging tourism industry of the modern world. During the summer, the beaches are beginning to be filled up to the brim by tourists from other parts of Korea, the ANZC and Singapore. The Geomun Oreum hiking trails are very popular hiking trails taking a hiker to all nine 'dragon peaks' on the island, including the peak of Hallasan. Gambling, although illegal under provincial law, is currently reviewed by the provincial legislature in connection with opening tourist markets. Jeju's Route 1132 is a scenic route around the island itself, but the busiest road is the Route 1131 which goes directly from Jeju City to Seogwipo through the inland. Jejumok Gwana, the historic governor's offices on Jeju, are one of the most extensive historic sites to see. Other historic areas on Jeju island include Samseonghyeol, the place from which the three creators of Jeju are said to have originated from. Due to major development in the 20th century, many historic sites on Jeju have been destroyed or built over, but the island compensates with natural wonders, such as the Halla National Park in the inner areas on the island. The island is also full of coastline wonders and lava tubes, as well as other signs of volcanic activity. Art and literature Jeju, home to a diverse, growing population, has allowed the arts and innovation to flourish again in the province. After the troubled years during the anarchical phase, a few museums have been reopened, including a few for modern art and for old Jejuan art. Jeju City has proclaimed itself as the "City of Arts and Innovation" and hosts the largest post-Doomsday Art Exhibition in East Asia, with many pieces of artwork inspired by the catastrophic situations after the war. Music The province is also known for its mixed culture and is as such influenced by foreign music. While few successful music bands originate from Jeju, apart from the very successful anarcho-punk Blade and the distortion rock band Tian Comes for All. Musical acts from around the world have given concerts in Jeju, including Black Sabbath, Keith Urban, Dragonhead and Infinite Recursion. Jeju is known as the rock music capital of East Asia, and Jeju is known for it's small local rock bands, performing in Chinese, English and Korean. Besides rock, genres such as trot, Korean ballad and T'ong guitar are widespread on the island, as they are in most areas of Korea. Sports Jeju has the peculiarity of being one of the few Korean provinces which does not have ice hockey as it's most popular sport in the country. This is, in part, due to Jeju's climate and it's American-influenced culture. However, one of the most successful baseball teams of Korea has it's home on Jeju, the Jeju Eagles, which was founded by the AFoK in 1988 in order to bring some divertisment into the lives of the region. Baseball still is the most popular team sport on Jeju, followed by American football and association football. Jeju is also home to many sport types such as scuba diving and taekwondo. Scuba diving has become popular among the tourists, and is frequently practiced by both wealthier residents and tourists. Taekwondo has been introduced in the physical education curriculum by the Korean government and has been supported by the local government. However, taekwondo is not the only martial art learned on Jeju. Differing martial art styles from China and karate have also been known to be popular. Jejuans, in their past time, prefer playing ping pong, xianqi, chess or badminton. This has been attributed to the influence of Chinese refugees in the country, who brought the popularity of xianqi and other sports on Jeju itself. Riding is also a favourite pastime for Jejuans who own a Jeju horse. Economy Jeju has historically been dominated by agriculture and on fishing, as well as the growing tourism market. Following Doomsday, the tourism market collapsed and the economy became non-existant, only to be restored after 1986. During that year, agriculture, fishing and animal husbandry was promoted and became the main economic source on the island. After contact with the Australia-New Zealand Commonwealth was established, the military government of Jeju, given essentially unchallenged rule over the island, established major links to the ANZC and later the Philippines. It lowered barriers on trade and taxes, and while the Korean government tried to push down the movement on Jeju, it had to deal with the massive Chinese groups in the north and in Jeolla. By the time the 7-Day War overthrew the military-style rule in favour of a type of democracy, Jeju had already become a major port, and shipping and trade has become the main life-line of Jeju, becoming the port from which goods manufactured in cities like Daegu, Busan and Ulsan reached South-East Asia and the Oceanian world. Starting in the early 2000s, the provincial government of Jeju started a programm, in which the island is encouraging investors all over the world to support Jeju as the main shipping and banking harbor in East Asia. With this programm. most trade in the area (besides Japan) makes major stops in Jeju, and offshore bank accounts have become popular with ANZC and Filipino businessmen. As such, Jeju has become the province with the highest standard of living in Korea and all of East Asia, although major reforms taken by the government in 2015 opened the ports of Busan and Ulsan to foreign trade as well, threatening Jejuan monopoly on foreign access (bar Japan and Siberia) to Korea. The total gross provincial product for 2017 was $? COD with a GPP per capita of $?, while the per-capita personal income was $?. As of April 2018, the unemployment rate was ?%. Agriculture, fishing and animal husbandry Agriculture, fishing and animal husbandry has traditionally been the cornerstone of Jeju's economy, and it's importance has only risen after World War III. Jeju's largest agricultural products are , , , , , , , and . Historically, fish and seafood represented Jeju's most important food source, and the fishing industry has made a huge comeback after a period of great decline in the 70s. After the reconquest of the island, agricultural production was put as the highest priority in the country, and still much of the land of the island is used for agriculture and animal husbandry in order to sustain the population.